Element Guard Misaventures
by Yami Null
Summary: See the life of Dragnarok and the Element Guard before, during, and after the Injustice wars and Dragon's Torment.
1. Favorite Spots in Warfang

**(Hey everyone. This is a series of events in the lives of Dragnarok, Blaze, and the other Element Guard. Each chapter takes place in a different point of time. For example, these chapter takes place a few years before Spyro, Cynder, Dragnarok, and ever one else went to the Injustice universe. Please enjoy~)**

**Favorite spots in Warfang**

(It was a lovey day in Warfang. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing. Nothing can ruin this-)

**CRASH!**

(...*Ahem* As I was saying, nothing can ruin-)

**BANG!**

(... Oh forget it...)

(The noise was coming from a room in a temple-like structure. Or to be more accurate, the room's inhabitant. The inhabitant was a dragon. What kind of dragon, you may ask? This dragon in particular is Purple-Black hybrid. This is Dragnarok, the son of the legendary heroes, Spyro and Cynder. And right now, he was trying to do his father's Comet Dash...)

**BONK!**

(... With very little success.)

Dragnarok: Okay... Let's try this again...

(Dragnarok looks up at a dummy of a Grublin made of wood and straw. Taking a stance, Dragnarok let loose a little fire from his mouth.)

Dragnarok: Here, I, Go! (Dragnarok then charges forward within a sphere of fire. Only for the sphere to disappear and Dragnarok missing his target by a foot, crashing into the wall behind the dummy.)

Dragnarok: Owww...

?: You'll get a concussion at this rate.

(Turning around, Dragnarok saw that the owner of the voice has Blaze, a orange and white dragon who was the daughter of Ember and Flame, as well as Dragnarok's love interest.)

Dragnarok: I just don't what I'm doing wrong...

Blaze: (Putting her wing around him in a comforting way.) I'm sure you'll get it one day. But I think it's best to take a break. Your head probably can't take anymore crashes. Plus, I don't think the wall needs any more holes.

(Both dragons look that the wall behind the dummy, which is covered in Dragnarok size holes.)

Blaze: Let's get something to eat. I heard there's a special a Munch-bites.

(Dragnarok perked up at that. Munch-bites was a pub-like restaurant and one of Dragnarok's favorite places to eat. Plus, their specials were a slice of heaven.)

Dragnarok: Well then, let's go.

(Arriving at Munch-bites, Dragnarok got the special, a perfectly cooked steak, while Blaze ordered grilled chicken with a simple salad on the side.)

Dragnarok:(Chews a piece of steak before swallowing) Oh man, that hits the spot!

Blaze: (Giggles) Well, when someone needs to cheer you up, I am the best.

(Once they finished eating and paid for their meals, the two dragons exit Warfang and laid down a nearby tree, watching the clouds.)

Dragnarok:(Pointing up) Hey, that one looks a dragonfly.

Blaze: Well, the one next to it looks like baby.

(Later, they visited the museum, looking a various works of art.)

Blaze:(Looking at a perfectly carved statue of a rose) Hey Drago, look at the detail. (Turns around, but Dragnarok was not there) Drago?

(After looking around a bit, Blaze spotted Dragnarok staring intently at painting depicting Spyro and Cynder battling against Malefor)

Dragnarok:(Mutters to himself) Will I ever live up to their legacy?

Blaze: (Walking up) I'm sure you will one day.

Dragnarok:(Looks at Blaze and smiles) Thanks.

(By now night has risen, and the two dragon were heading home. Once they returned to the Element Guard Headquarters, Dragnarok went to his room, but noticed that Blaze followed him)

Dragnarok: What's the matter, Blaze?

Blaze: Well, I just wanted to ask...(blushes) Could I bunk with you tonight?

Dragnarok:(Blushes) S-sure.

(The two dragons got in bed and cuddled up next to each other with blushes on their faces. After saying goodnight to each other, the two went to sleep.)

**That was the first story. Hoped you enjoyed it. **


	2. Just in Generals

**This "episode" takes place the Injustice wars, with Dragnarok is Darkblood. Basic summery, Darkblood reviews his generals, remembering how they were recruited in the Empire. Please enjoy~**

**Just in Generals**

(Deep underground in the depths of Mt Everest, a castle lays. A mere look of this structure is enough to send shivers down the spines of the bravest of heroes. This is Castle Darkblood, headquarters of the Empire and home to the New Dark Master, Darkblood. The lord of the castle was currently in his throne room, trying to think of a attack plan.)

Darkblood: (Claw on his chin) Perhaps...yes... a siege on Gotham will do nicely...

(Darkblood chuckled darkly at his newly formed planned. Getting off his throne, he looks behind it to see seven stained glass murals, each depicting his generals, the "pride and joys of the Empire". Going from left to right, the first mural depicts Horror-Show, a ghost with a disdain for the fleshed.)

Darkblood: Ghoul or fool, this ghost has his uses...

(The dragon and ghost met when Darkblood released him from a scepter that was magically enchanted by Dr Fate. After making a few deals, Horror-Show was more than willing to cause chaos and mayhem. Looking over to the next mural, it shows Avarice, who's greed is second only to the Agent Orange himself, Larfleeze.)

Darkblood: Thanks to her, the Empire has more treasure than we need. A nice plus is that she got a nice body...(chuckles perversely)

(Avarice was the captain of a band of space pirates who came to Earth to steal and plunder riches and valuable natural resources. Darkblood found her, and proposed a deal. If she and her crew joins the Empire, she has claim of 50% of the treasure the Empire holds. Avarice couldn't help but agree. Every few nights, she and Darkblood go to the master bedroom to have some... "fun". The next mural depicts Armageddon, a crystal golem who only exists for destruction.)

Darkblood: One of my greatest creations.

(Armageddon was created by Darkblood to be a Doomsday-like beast that the Empire has control over. Viewing Darkblood as his "papa", Armageddon will do anything he says. The next and center most mural depicts Vermillion, Master of Time and second in command of the Empire.)

Darkblood: Control Time, Control Everything... Remember this Vermillion, you may control time, but I control YOU.

(Vermillion was hard to convince, but he join after striking a deal. If Vermillion joined, the Empire will help him take over Homeworld and get revenge on his brother, Black Diamond. The next mural depicted the Empires third in command, Psycho Burner.)

Darkblood: Ah... My loyal hell hound.

(After finding out Psycho Burner's obsession with fire and Heatwave, Darkblood promised to fulfill the pyromaniac's dream if he promises loyalty to the Empire. Eagerly accepting, Darkblood turned him into a monster of fire and magma. The next mural depicted Adonis Donnaiolo, a incubus who was a powerful magic caster.)

Darkblood: He was almost like a son to me.

(Darkblood found Adonis as a young child. Finding out that the Incubus and the Succubus are on verge of extinction, as well as learn that Adonis' parents were recently killed, Darkblood saw the opportunity to molded the young Incubus into a loyal member of the Empire. The final mural depicts not one, but two characters. The robotic twins, Deus Ex Machina and Diabolus Ex Machina.)

Darkblood: Two is better than one.

(Darkblood found the twins in a abandon lab and reprogrammed them to serve him. They managed to raise through the ranks and become generals. After looking over the murals, Darkblood formed a dark smirk on his face.)

Darkblood: With the power of my generals, every realm will kneel before the New Dark Master! _Mwahahahahaha!_

(Once Darkblood was done laughing, he left his throne room to tell the generals his plan.)


	3. A night at Blaze's

**Here is the first a mini series called "A Night at" where Dragnarok spends the night at one of the Element Guard's house. For tonight, Blaze. Takes place after Dragon's Torment. Please enjoy~**

**A Night at Blaze's**

(It was late at night in Warfang, and most of the inhabitants are almost ready to call it a night. In one particular house the lights were on. This is the home of Ember, Flame, and their daughter Blaze. Dragnarok was invited over to help Blaze with something. Or rather, someone...)

Dragnarok: (Wiping sweat off his brow) Wow... He sure puts up a good fight...

Blaze: (Breathing deeply) Yeah... He does have a bite on him, doesn't he?

(The two dragons stare down into a crib holding a sleeping baby dragon, red with a few pink highlights on his back. This is Pyro, Blaze's baby brother. Dragnarok was invited over to help babysit him while Ember and Flame were out with Spyro and Cynder out in Avalar, look for a monster that was rumored to be in the area. And they weren't going to be back till morning. The babysitting went smoothly, until it was bed time. Usually, Ember would sing Pyro to sleep. But sense she wasn't there, as well as Blaze and Dragnarok not knowing the song, well...)

Dragnarok: (Nursing his arms which are full of scratch and bite marks) Man... He was more vicious than a Grublin. (Looks at his arms) This will take weeks to heal...

Blaze: (Looking over her own marks) I'll be sure to ask mom the song for next time. (Peeks over at Pyro's sleeping form) Let's go downstairs so we don't wake him up.

Dragnarok: Agreed.

(The two dragons head downstairs, not willing to find out how vicious a cranky Pyro is when he was interrupted from his sleep. Once the two were downstairs, Dragnarok and Blaze chat for a bit.)

Dragnarok: Well that was an eventful day, best be getting home.

Blaze: I think you should you stay for the night. I might need some help if Pyro wakes up crying. Plus... (Puts on a seductive smirk) We could have some fun, sense we have the downstairs all to ourselves~

Dragnarok: (Face completely red) L-let's not jump ahead right now... We might wake the baby...

Blaze: (Pouts cutely before resuming the smirk) But that doesn't mean we can't be quiet about it.

(Blaze then begins to nuzzle Dragnarok, who by now could be mistaken for a red dragon due to how hard he was blushing.)

Dragnarok: Blaze, I don't thi- (Dragnarok words died out when Blaze pulled him in a heated make-out session.)

Blaze: (Finishing the session and starts to lead them to her room.) We'll just have some nice quiet fun, right hero~?

(Dragnarok just gulped.)


	4. The Burning Return of a Psycho

**This takes place years after Dragon's Torment.**

**The Burning Return of a Psycho**

(Things were looking up. Darkblood was gone, Warfang and the Dragon Realms were at peace, and no threat was in sight. At least, in the Dragon Realms...)

**Injustice Universe-Antarctica **

(In the center of the frozen wastes of Antarctica was a rover-like vehicle with a crane appendage that has a drill at the end. On the side of the machine was the symbol of the infamous LexCorp. Manning the digger were three men, who will be named LexCorp Grunt 1, LexCorp Grunt 2, and LexCorp Grunt 3, got it? They were in the middle of drilling when LexCorp Grunt 1 spoke up.)

LexCorp Grunt 1: Hey, why are out her freezing our asses off, digging up nothing but ice?

LexCorp Grunt 2: The boss said there was something buried here and he wants us to get it.

LexCorp Grunt 1: Get what?! And why is it in the middle of nowhere?!

LexCorp Grunt 3: Hey, we're getting paid to dig, not ask questions.

(Before anyone else could say anything, they heard the drill hit something.)

LexCorp Grunt 1: Well I'd be damn...

(Replacing the drill with a claw, the three men reeled back up what looks like a statue of a man made of cooled volcanic rock.)

LexCorp Grunt 3: The boss will want to see this...

**Metropolis Neo**

(Metropolis Neo, the "son" of the original Metropolis, was build in honor for the heroes who stopped the Injustice Wars. However, the crime rate of the original has been passed down to it's successor. That's not the only thing that survived...)

**LexCorp Headquarters-Basement**

(Aw yes... The infamous Lexcorp is back as well. It is also under new management.)

?: So you boys managed to find it... You'll be payed handsomely.

(A figure draped in shadow handed the three grunts a metal suitcase full of money. After they left, the figure turned to the volcanic looking structure, which was sitting near a giant machine with a giant ring in the center.)

?: I know you can hear me. You want out of your prison, am I right? I can understand, being awake but unable to move or do anything while being surrounded by one of the two things you hate the most for years must've made you more insane than you've ever be.

(The figure walks closer to the structure while lighting a match. The lit match caused the structure to shake a bit.)

?: I thought that'll get your attention. I wish to make a deal, as you can see behind you, that machine is capable of creating portals to different worlds. I wish to expand LexCorp to unimaginable heights. There are worlds out there, full of natural resources. One of those worlds, the Dragon Realm.

(The last two words cause the structure to shake more violently then before.)

?: I see you still remember them, huh? Well, here's the deal I had planned. You see, the Dragon Realms is full of natural resources that I wish to use. However, you can guess the protectors of the realms will probably not let me obtain them. This is where you come in, you must want freedom and revenge, right? Well, you can have both if you agree to help me get rid of them, we'll both be happy, a win-win. What do you say?

(The structure was shaking so frantically, the room rumbled a bit.)

?: I'll take that as a yes.

(The figure threw the match at the structure, causing it to be set a blaze. All the while, a insane laughter was heard.)

**Dragon Realms-Warfang-Element Guard Headquarters**

(At the Headquarters of the Element Guard, the members of said guard were sitting around a table discussing and looking over the tasks and jobs that was assigned.)

Sizzle: Look at this one. "Sightings of monster in the Ruins of Warfang." How about that?

Bloodtar: Let's not. It might be like last time, where the "monster" was nothing more than an animal that got lost from it's habitat. This one sounds less of a time waster. "Rubble Brute infestation in Tall Plains, please do some population control."

Dragnarok: There's our winning. Best get a move on, who knows how much damage they'll cause.

(They all agreed and went to Tall Plains. When they arrived however, the entire place was on fire!)

Dragnarok: How could this happen...

?: Master Darkblood!

(The voice send chills down the guard's spines.)

Dragnarok: It... It can't be.

(Oh, but it is. Standing in front of them was Psycho Burner)

Psycho Burner:(Gets a closer look at Dragnarok) You're not Darkblood... WHERE'S DARKBLOOD?!

Dragnarok: He's gone, Psycho Burner. But how are you back?

Psycho Burner: Weird man freed me, AND WANTS ME TO BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP!

Dragnarok: We'll see about that. Hydrar! Tundra! Put out the fire! I'll take care of Psycho Burner. Everyone else, look for anyone who didn't escaped the fire and get them to safety.

The others: Right!

(Dragnarok took a stance well the rest of the guard when to their assigned tasks. Psycho Burner chuckled insanely before looking Dragnarok in the eye.)

Psycho Burner: For Darkblood! FOR THE EMPIRE!

(Psycho Burner then launched a blob of lava that Dragnarok, only for the dragon to avoid it and counter with a couple blasts of ice and water. This caused Psycho Burner to scream loudly before summoning a small volcano to erupt lava and lava bombs, one of which landed on Dragnarok's wing.)

Dragnarok:(In serious pain) AAAH!

(The lava bomb pinned Dragnarok's wing to the ground, leaving him to the mercy of Psycho Burner.)

Psycho Burner:(Chuckling insanely) Now, give Darkblood back...

Dragnarok: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He no longer exists.

Psycho Burner: Then... BURN!

(But before Psycho Burner could do anything, he was blast from behind by water and ice.)

Tundra: Hands off our leader!

(Tundra and Hydrar fired a constant stream of ice and water elemental energy at Psycho Burner, turning him back into his cooled structure state.)

Dragnarok: Great job you guys! But, um... A little help?

(The Guard removed the lava bomb, patched up Dragnarok's wing, plugged up the volcano Psycho Burner created, and help with the repairs. All the while, Dragnarok couldn't help but ponder.)

Dragnarok:(Thinking to himself) Who was the guy that freed Psycho Burner? And when will he strike again?

(Once they repaired as much damage as they possibly could, they took Psycho Burner and placed him in Dante's Freezer. Once that was done, they returned home.)

**Meanwhile at LexCorp Headquarters**

?: So Psycho Burner failed... No matter. It was foolish to think he won't be able to defeat them a second time. But at least I sent a message to them. I'm a force to be reckon with.


	5. A Yandere a Dimension Away

**This episode takes after Dragon's Torment. Please enjoy~**

**A Yandere a Dimension Away.**

**The Remains of Mountain of Malefor- The Well of Souls**

(The Mountain of Malefor... Malefor's first stronghold as well as his first prison. Strange energy fluctuations were reported to come from this area and someone had to check it out. Dragnarok volunteered, much to his family and friend's concern. The magic here was one of the main factors that turned Dragnarok into Darkblood, and they didn't want him to return. But Dragnarok was persistent and assured them that he'll be fine. Any who, let's see how our scaled friend is doing.)

Dragnarok: The energy seems to be coming from here. (Notices something) Hmm?

(Walking closer to the item, Dragnarok saw that it was a helmet. But not any helmet, it was the helm of the Ape King himself, Gaul.)

Dragnarok:(Picking up the helm, staring at it in awe.) Wow... A relic of one of my father's greatest battles... (Sees something glimmering) What's this?

(Apparently, hidden under the helm was a strange gem. The gem was constantly changing colors and shinning brightly.

Dragnarok:(Picks the gem up and inspects it.) What a strange gem... It is kind of pretty. (Gets an idea) This'll make a great present for Blaze!

(That's when the gem started to glow brightly)

Dragnarok:(confused and a bit scared) What's going on?!

(The gem started to glow brighter and brighter, until it consumed Dragnarok)

Dragnarok: AHHH!

(Once the light died down, Dragnarok dropped the gem and started rubbing his eyes)

Dragnarok:(Still rubbing his eyes) Geez... I think I almost gone blind.

(Once his eyes readjusted, found himself still in the Well of Souls. But things were... Different)

Dragnarok:(Looks around) What the...?

(The Well of Souls was not as damaged as before. In fact, the place looked rather well-kept. There was also a large metal door.)

Dragnarok: Was that always there?

(Putting the gem and helm in the bag he brought with him and going out the door, Dragnarok found himself outside the mountain. Flying out to a nearby cliff, Dragnarok was shocked to see the mountain in perfect shape.)

Dragnarok: How could...?! Did the gem restore the mountain? I must tell the others.

(But more surprises await Dragnarok.)

**Warfang**

(Upon arriving to Warfang, the young dragon was shocked to see the city in ruins. Apes, Grublins, and other monsters were roaming the streets, and in the center of the city was a large statue of the original Dark Master himself, Malefor)

Dragnarok:(Landing in front of the statue and kneels down, hitting the ground with his claw) You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to Hell!

**(Sorry, couldn't help myself. :P)**

(Looking up at the statue once again, he notices something strange. The statue depicting Malefor had... Feminine details.)

Dragnarok: Did the statue artist played a joke or something?

?: HEY!

(Turning around to the voice, Dragnarok saw that a couple of apes had spotted him and were closing him.)

Ape 1: Well, well, well, it seems we have found a stray.

Ape 2: Strays like you belong in the mines.

(The apes then notices something)

Ape 2: Hey... He's purple, like the boss.

Ape 1: She'll want to see this.

Dragnarok: Wait... She?

(Dragnarok didn't had time to ponder this, as he was hit in the back of the head, knocking him out.)

**Mountain of Malefor-Throne Room**

(Gaining consciousnesses, Dragnarok found himself in the throne room with a strange looking collar around his neck. Getting up, he quickly found out that the collar had him chained to the wall. While trying to get himself free, a dark feminine spoke up.)

?: Well, isn't this a surprise.

(Looking at the source of the voice, Dragnarok couldn't help but stare in shock. A tall and dark looking female purple dragoness stood in front of him.)

Dragnarok: W-who are you?

Miliefor: I am Miliefor, the Dark Mistress and the Queen of the Dragon Realms. And who, my little purple whelp, are you?

Dragnarok: I-i'm Dragnarok... (In his head) Miliefor?! That gem didn't restore the mountain, it sent me to a different dimension!

(While Dragnarok was having a mini breaking-down. Miliefor was looking Dragnarok over. She smiled seductively, liking what she is seeing.)

Miliefor: You look strong~ Let's see if you can handle yourself in the arena~

Dragnarok:(Confused) Ah... What?

**Mountain of Mal- Errr... Miliefor- Battle Arena**

(Before Dragnarok could ever blink, he was throw into a arena. Looking up, he found himself surrounded by rows of Grublins, Apes, and other monsters in Colosseum spectator rows, cheering out in blood-lust. Miliefor was on the announcer's podium.)

Miliefor: Tonight, we have a fight like no other! (The crowd cheers.) Tonight, we have a fighter who will fight for his life, as the consolation prize is death!

(That sent the crowd into the frenzy, while Dragnarok remembered his father telling him about being in a similar situation.)

Miliefor: Coming from parts unknown, as well as having the blood of a purple dragon, like yours truly. Give it up for... Dragnarok!

(The crowd cheered as Dragnarok nervously waved.)

Miliefor: For the first match, let's start with something simple. Send in the Gnorcs!

(Coming for the gate on the opposite side of where Dragnarok was, were five green looking orc-like creatures wear rather lousy armor, and welding sub-par weapons.)

Dragnarok:(Smirking a bit) This should be easy.

(With one giant blast of fire, the Gnorcs were reduced to piles of ash.)

Miliefor: I figured that was to easy for you, so let's up the difficulty. Send in the Riptocs!

(Challenging the young dragon were four dinosaur-like monsters who were standing on their hind legs. Their armor was a step-up from the Gnorcs, but not by much. They lasted longer than the Gnorcs, by a few seconds.)

Miliefor: My, my, such energy~ Let's see if that energy can keep you alive for the rest.

(Match after match, Dragnarok fought monsters such as Rhynocs, Crystal Brutes, Dreadwings, Earthshapers, and other familiar and unfamiliar creatures from this world.)

Dragnarok:(Breathing heavily) Am... I... Done?

Miliefor: Indeed. You've had earned your life. Come to my quarters, I wish to reward you _personally~_

(Dragnarok couldn't help but shiver at that last word. Meanwhile, Miliefor pulls an ape to the side and whispered in his ear.)

Miliefor:(Whispering) Take our winner to my bedroom, I have a few..._Plans _I wish to talk about with him.

(The Ape saluted, and ran off. When Dragnarok, the dragon finally regained his breath, noticed an Ape walking up to him.)

Ape: Hey, da boss wants to see you. I'll take you to her quarters.

Dragnarok: Thanks.

**Mountain of Miliefor-Master Bedroom**

(Looking at the door that leads to the master bedroom, Dragnarok knocked a few times before there was answer.)

Miliefor: Come in~

(Walking in, Dragnarok found himself in dark, yet beautiful bedroom lit by candles, give it a romantic feel.)

Dragnarok: What the...

(The doors closes behind it, causing Dragnarok to turn around and see Miliefor wearing a rather... Revealing robe.)

Miliefor(Taking a step forward) Hey there big winner~

Dragnarok(Taking a step back each time Miliefor takes a step forward) W-what are you doing?!

Miliefor: I simply want to reward you, as well as propose a proposition with you.

Dragnarok:(Getting increasingly nervous) A-and what will that be?

Miliefor: Marry me, and rule this pitiful world with me as King and Queen~

Dragnarok: What?!

(Just then, Dragnarok backed into the foot of the bed. Before he could do anything, Miliefor pounced and pinned him to the bed.)

Dragnarok: I-I can't marry you! I-I have a fiancee!

Miliefor:(Puts her face closer to his) Forget about her! Don't you see? We were destined to be~

Dragnarok: But- (He was cut off by Miliefor, who forced him into a make-out session. Once she was done forcing her tongue down his throat, Miliefor smirked seductively.)

Miliefor: Shall we continue~?

(Having enough, Dragnarok pushed Miliefor off him, grabbed his bag, and bolted out the at mach speed.)

Miliefor:(Enraged) Guards! Don't let him escape! And he better still be alive, **OR IT WILL BE YOUR HEADS!**

(Dragnarok managed to get back to the Well of Souls and blocked the door with any heavy object he could find. Digging around his bag, he pulled out the gem that brought him here. He than hear heavy banging on the metal door.)

Miliefor:(Screaming from the other side) **GET BACK HERE! YOU BELONG TO ME!**

Dragnarok:(Looking at the gem in complete terror) Please take me home, please take me home, please take me home!

(The gem sends out a blinding flash. After the light died down, Dragnarok found himself in the original Well of Souls was from.

Dragnarok: Am I home?

(Flying to Warfang, Dragnarok couldn't help but let out a small cheer upon seeing the Warfang he grew up in.)

Dragnarok: I'm actually home!

(Landing near the entrance of the city, Dragnarok dug the gem out of his bag, picked up a nearby stone, and used it to smash the gem into tiny pieces. He then dug a hole and buried the remains.)

Dragnarok: Best be sure that this doesn't fall into the wrong claws. But I can't help but feel like I'm being watched...

**Miliefor Universe**

(Unfortunately, he was being watch. Miliefor was watching him through a magical pool.)

Miliefor:(Watching Dragnarok enter the city) Run as much as you like. But no matter what, you belong, to **ME!**

(Miliefor just smirked psychotically)


	6. Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons Part 1

**This is the start of the first story arc on Misadventures. Takes place just a few mouths after the Injustice Wars.**

**Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons**

(Dungeons and Dragon, the famous fantasy tabletop RPG, filled with various monsters. Some just wild animals and mindless brutes, others can wrap reality and drive you insane. Luckily, these monster aren't real. But in one world, they are about to be VERY real.)

**Dragon Realms-Valley of Avalar**

(Dragnarok was flying through the Valley of Avalar, trying to clear his head. It's been a few mouths since he was purified, but he wasn't freed from Darkblood. He was constantly suffering nightmares and having intense burning in his chest that flare up from time to time. Landing next to a river, Dragnarok closed his eyes and took a quick drink. Opening up eyes once he was done, instead of seeing his reflection in the river, the son of Spyro and Cynder saw Darkblood staring back at him with a evil grin. These causes the young dragon to jump back in fright before shedding a few tears from his eyes.)

Dragnarok:(In complete distress) Why? Why must this suffering continue?!

(That's when he felt his tail hit something. It felt smooth, like a book cover. Turning around, Dragnarok saw that it was indeed a book of some kind.)

Dragnarok:(Picking up the book) What's this?

(The book the young drake picked up was a Dungeons and Dragons monster manual. Taking a peek inside, Dragnarok saw strange and bizarre creatures, some looking similar to thing he seen and fought before. There are even depictions of Dragons, some he didn't think existed. But monsters like the Beholder, Intellect Devourer, and the Gibbering Mouther horrify him.)

Dragnarok:(Horrified) These monsters... their... their-

?: **Perfect.**

(Dragnarok froze. He knew that voice, he knew it any where.)

Dragnarok: No... Please... Not you!

?: Oh yes. And now it's time for the true Dark Master to make a come back!

(The voice laughed manically as Dragnarok grabbed his chest in pain, finding hard to breath all of a sudden. He started to gagged, as if he was going to throw up. Suddenly, his eyes turned a pale white as a cloud of darkness erupted from his mouth. The cloud started to consume him until he was completely engulfed by the black smog. Once the cloud evaporates, standing in Dragnarok's place, was the successor of Malefor, the new Dark Master, and the dark side of the son of Spyro and Cynder, was Darkblood.

Darkblood:(Picks up the book and looks through it.) Yes, these monsters are perfect candidates for my new army. But first, a little test run.

(Finding a good monster to use, Darkblood zaps the book with dark magic. In a blinding flash, a creature appeared. The creature resembled a human, but was taller and more brutish in appearance. The most notable feature was the fact the beast had only one eye in the center of it's forehead.)

Darkblood:(Looks at the book) Cyclops, Cyclopes are one-eyed giants that eke out a meager existence in wild lands. They are a terrifying threat in combat due to their size and strength, but they can often be tricked by clever foes.

(The Cyclops, managing to get it's senses together, looks around before spotting Darkblood. Growling while hoisting up it's club that was summoned with it, slowly approached the Dark Master. Not scared nor amused, Darkblood sent a small wave of dark magic to the beast, causing it's eye to glow purple before it kneel down on one leg, like a knight bowing before a king.)

Darkblood: Now that you know who your master is, let's get things started. I want you to go to Warfang and crush anything and anyone that stands in your way.

(Nodding with a grunt, the Cyclops got up and ran to the city of dragons, Leaving Darkblood behind to ponder.)

Darkblood:(Putting a claw on his chin) Now that I think about it... I only have enough Aether to create one monster at a time as of right now. As much as I hate to admit it, I have my limits. (An idea hatched in Darkblood's twisted mind) But I do know were I can get more power to summon more monsters.

**Warfang-Element Guard HQ-Blaze's Room**

(Blaze, daughter of Ember and Flame as well as Dragnarok's girlfriend, was pacing back and forth. Dragnarok hasn't return in a few hours and it was starting to freak her out.)

Blaze: Were could you be, Drago?

(That when she heard screaming from the city. Flying out, she see the other Elements Guards fight the Cyclops that Darkblood summoned earlier.)

Blaze: What matter of creature is this?

(She then sees the Cyclops swatting Twirl out of the sky a fly. Angered by the sight of her friends get hurt by the monster, Blaze sends out a huge ball of fire at the Cyclops, completely catching it off guard and burning off some of it's flesh. The one eye giant howled in pain. It looked at Blaze and recklessly charged at her. All this earn it was a fireball in the eye, completely blinding it. As the Cyclops wanders aimlessly, Blaze finished it off by slicing it's throat. The beast fell to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of purple specks.)

Blaze: Are you guys okay?

Shade:(Holding his arm in pain) We're alive, at least. What in the name of the Ancestors was that thing?

(Before anyone could say anything, a book appeared in a grey flash in front of Blaze. It was another Dungeon and Dragons monster manual with a note taped to the cover. Taking the note off, Blaze began to read.)

_You best hurry. Darkblood is back and Dragnarok is in danger._

_Malefor's __successor has got his claws on another copy of a book you're holding_

_and is using Aether and dark magic to bring the monsters in it to life so he can grow a new army._

_Using this copy to help you fight the monsters and save your lover._

_Best of luck,_

_A Friend_

(On the bottom of the page was a Yin-Yang symbol with a leather devil wing coming out of the black Yin half while the white Yang half has a feathered angel wing.

The Element was speechless, the nightmare that haunted them was back.)

Blitz: This... This can't be true, right?

Leroy: Yeah, this must be some cruel joke.

Blaze: I don't think so. (Show the rest of the Guard the page depicting the Cyclops) It's the same monster. Whoever sent this must be right. (Bursts into tears) Drago... Will thing ever go back to what they use to be?

Shade: We best tell his family. I don't want to imagine how they'll take it.

(The Guard headed to see their leader's family)

**The Remains of the Mountain of Malefor-Well of Souls**

(Meanwhile, Darkblood arrived to the Well of Souls.)

Darkblood:(Slowly approaching to purple beam) Finally, I'll be restore to my true power!

(Jumping into the beam, Darkblood started to absorb to power that it held within.)

Darkblood:(Jumping out, fully powered) Hahahahaha! The Dark Master is Back! Now...(Picks up the monster manual) Let's create a army.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons Part 2

**Time for part two of Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons.**

**Dragon Realms-Warfang-City Entrance**

(At the entrance of Warfang, the Element Guard was developing plan to stop the madness.)

Blaze:(With the rest of the guard in a huddle) I think we should divide. Five of us will go after Darkblood while the other five will stay to protect the city in case any more monsters come to attack.

Shade: But who gets to go and who gets to stay? I know Blaze is automatically on the five going after Darkblood, but what about the other four?

Blitz:(Gets an idea) I know! (Disappears then reappears holding a bucket filled with pieces of paper.) Blaze will draw four pieces of paper and whoever's name is now the pieces gets to go.

(After Blaze draws, the dragons going with her are Shade, Blitz, Sizzle, and Leroy. The packed up for their adventure and ready to go. Before leaving, Blaze looks at the Guard who are staying behind.)

Blaze: Are you guys sure you can hold the fort?

Rokko: We'll be fine.

Hydrar: Best get a move on. Who knows how many monsters Darkblood unleashed?

(The group nodded before flying off.)

**A few hours later**

**Ancient Grove**

(The gang attempted to fly to the Mountain of Malefor (Or what's left of it), figure that was the most likely place for Darkblood to make into his lair. But do to never actually been there before, they've took a misdirection and gotten lost in the Ancient Grove.)

Blitz:(Looking around) Hmm... (Looks at Shade) Great job Shade, you got us lost.

Shade:(Enraged) ME?! You're the one who got us lost!

Sizzle:(Get's between them) Hey, take it easy. Look, we never been to the mountain before, so it's understandable we might get lost. Right bro? (Gets no answer) Bro?

(Looking over at Leroy, they saw him looking into the forest with a look a pure bliss)

Leroy: This place get's creepier by the second... I love it.

Sizzle:(Deadpan stare) You got problems, bro.

Blaze: Look, we'll figure that out later, but for now, let's find a way out of her-.

(A noise cut Blaze off. It sounded like the pattering of... hoofs?)

Blitz(Looks around in fear) I-i'm not the only who's hearing that, right?

Shade: I'm pretty sure we all hear it, sis.

(The sound of hoofs drew louder and closer, until the source revealed itself. The...thing resembled a human riding a horse, but only in shape. The human part has no lower half and is attached to the horse's back. The monster has no skin, having exposed muscle tissue. It was also wielding a spear. The five dragons couldn't help but stare in horror.)

Sizzle: WHAT IS THAT THING?!

(Sizzle's shout cause the creature to charge at the five with a roar, spear raised in the sky. Dodging a strike, Blaze quickly dug the manual out of her bag and found the page depicting the monster.)

Blaze:(Reading while dodging the monster's attacks) The Nuckelavee, A creature of utter evil and destruction. A horse-like demon that combines both the elements of equine and human elements to it. The Nuckelavee appears to have a man's torso attached to a horse's back as if it were a rider. The male torso has no legs, but its arms can reach the ground from its position on top of the equine's body, the legs of which have claw like appendages. The torso has a large head – possibly as much as 3 feet in diameter – that rolls back and forth. The equine head has an enormous gaping mouth that exudes a smelly toxic vapor, and a single giant eye like a burning red flame. A particularly gruesome detail is that the Nuckelavee has no skin, black blood courses through yellow veins, and the pale sinews and powerful muscles are visible as a pulsating mass.

Leroy:(Barely avoids getting bucked) I've seen things, but this takes the cake.

(Then he blasted the monster with his elemental breath along with his sister. Only for the poison and fear breath to have NO effect. They barely avoided getting stabbed after snapping out of their shock. Shade then charges at the beast, pushing it into a nearby river of poisonous water. As the Nuckelavee struggled to get out, Blitz blasted a bolt of lightning, frying the soaked creature to a crisp. As the burnt remains slowly sinks, the group hears distance galloping.)

Blaze: Let's get out of here before more of those things show up.

(With a nod from the others, they flew off.)

**Later-Twilight Falls**

(After a few hours of flying, the group made it to Twilight Falls.)

Blaze: Okay, we're almost there.

(Due to the trees being to clustered together, the group had to continue on foot. While walking through the woods, Sizzle noticed something.)

Sizzle: Ah! How cute!

(Sizzle spotted a white rabbit sitting on a nearby tree stump. While she walked closer, the others couldn't help but feel like somethings wrong. They've noticed the rabbit not moving an inch, it just stared at Sizzle, as if studying her.)

Blaze:(Looking at Shade, Blitz, and Leroy) Am I not the only one who thinks there's something weird with the rabbit?

(The other three nodded before they heard Sizzle scream. Looking over, they were shock to see her wrapped up in roots that were acting like tentacles. The stump had two stocks coming out of the sides, each having an eyeball at the tip. In the center was a vertical mouth fill with razor sharp teeth, and the roots were dragging Sizzle to the mouth.)

Leroy:SIS!

(Leroy blasted the monster with his Fear breath. This startled the beast and caused it the release Sizzle, who ran behind her brother. Seeing that it was basically a plant-looking creature, Blaze spat a fireball, setting the thing a blaze. The monster withered in pain before dying.)

Leroy:(Holding Sizzle close to him) Okay, what was that?!

Blaze:(Looking in the Manual) Wolf-in-sheep's-clothing, A wolf-in-sheep's-clothing is a vegetable monster that lurks in undergrowth or grassy meadowlands, creeping from place to place by pulling with its root tentacles. The body of the creature resembles a tree trunk, with a vertical maw full of jagged teeth, and 10–15 feet long eyestalks. It can sprout a growth that resembles a small furry creature to attract prey.

Shade: Well, It's safe to say, any stump with a critter on it will be avoided from now on.

(The group continues on their journey, wonder what else they'll encounter.)

**To Be Continue...**


	8. Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons Part 3

**Time for part three of the DDD arc.**

**Twilight Falls-Abandon Farm**

(As our heroes journey continues, they came across thing strange.)

Shade:(Looks around) Who in their right mind puts a farm in the middle of nowhere?

Sizzle: This could've been here long before our parents were even born.

(As the group made their way through the crops, they noticed that there was a ton of scarecrows, which reminds Blaze of a certain villain she fought during the Injustice Wars. That when they started hearing the sound of twits and straw breaking.)

Blitz:(Notices something) Am I the only one who sees all the scarecrows look DIRECTLY at us?

(The rest of the gang noticed this too, when the Scarecrows suddenly came to life and got off their posts.)

Shade: Blaze... Is there something in that book that'll help?

Blaze:(Starts reading as the scarecrows slowly approached) The Scarecrow, A scarecrow is usually a humanoid made from straw that scares off birds or other trespassers unintelligent enough to distinguish a scarecrow from a real person. Some that fear a scarecrow, however, have more than enough reason too. Wizards, sorcerers and other such wielders of magic may animate these hay constructs to guard their places of residence, or maybe to simply lend a hand. Scarecrows are usually built for tedious tasks, whether it be warding off birds of tending too a patch of pumpkins. However, some are built for more nefarious means, such as capturing innocent wanderers so that they may be sacrificed to the demon their creator serves. A scarecrow's sentience can come from a soul possessing it, perhaps due to a magical accident. The sentience could have been created specifically to put into the scarecrow.

(By now, the scarecrows had surrounded the group. Blitz shot a bolt of lightning at one, reducing it to a pile of ash.)

Blitz: It seems their just a flammable as their normal counterparts.

(She and Blaze started blasting the straw heads with fire and lightning, while Sizzle, Leroy, and Shade tore them apart with their claws. Once all the scarecrows were destroyed, the group continued on their path.)

**Meanwhile**

**Mountain of Malefor**

(The mountain was restored and redesigned with a castle look to it. Various D&D monsters can be seen guarding the outside. In the master bedroom, Darkblood was asleep on a large bed. A mist of darkness surrounded him. Near the entrance to the room was a blue light, slowly moving closer. Taking a closer look, the light was a dragonfly. He had seen Dragnarok turn into Darkblood and carefully followed him. As the curious Dragonfly got closer, he heard a sad sigh within the black mist. While mental scolding himself in the back of his mind, the dragonfly flew into the smog of darkness.)

**Dragnarok's/Darkblood's Mindscape **

(The dragonfly found himself surrounded by a void of nothingness. Looking around a bit, he spotted something. It was Dragnarok trapped in a cage made of pure Aether. Seeing the sad look on the dragon's face, the dragonfly flew closer to talk.)

?: Are- Are you alright?

Dragnarok:(Looking around with a startled look before spotting the bug) How... How did you get here? Who are you?

Zipz: Well, I'm Zipz the Dragonfly, and well... The "other" you is sleeping and is covered in this black cloud. I heard you come from the cloud, and I just got a bit curious. So what's with freaky makeover?

(Dragnarok explained who he was, how Darkblood came to be, and the crimes the successor of Malefor committed. Zipz listened and looked at the son of Spyro and Cynder with sympathy and pity.)

Zipz: Hey... Listen, it's not your fault. You really had no choice in the matter.

Dragnarok: I know... It's just I could've done something from here, but I was too weak...

Zipz: Let's see if I can cheer you up.

(Zipz started to tell jokes, most of them making fun of Darkblood, perform some tricks, and telling stories of his own past. Dragnarok did make a few smiles, but Zipz could tell that they were fake and strained.)

Dragnarok: Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't think it's going to work.

(That's when the Mindscape started to shake.)

Dragnarok: Darkblood must be waking up. Hurry! You must get out of here before he sees you!

(Zipz looks at Dragnarok with concern before flying in the direction he came from. Finding himself in the real world, Zipz quickly flies to an area were Darkblood wouldn't see him.

Zipz:(Mutters to himself) I swear I'll help you find a way out.

**Back with the Group**

**Mountain of Malefor-Bridge**

(The gang manage to get to the mountain, and couldn't help but stare in shock at the "improvements" Darkblood made.)

Shade: Well... Talk about remodeling.

(The group were crossing a metal bridge that connected the mountain entrance to the other side of the cliff. Just as they made it to the center, the young dragons heard what sounds like the scurrying of an insect.)

Blitz:(Groaning) Oh, what now?

(Crawling in front of them was this giant brown bug that was roughly the size of large dog.)

Leroy: Really? Is this the best Darkblood can do?

(Thanks to Leroy tempting fate, more of these bugs start to crawl on to the bridge. Then they started doing something the dragons didn't expect.)

Blaze: Are they... Eating the metal?

(Indeed they were. Due to it lose support, the bridge could no longer hold the group's weight and buckled. The gang, as well as a few bug monsters, were sent plummeting into the lava filled pit. With quick thinking, the gang flew towards a edge that was connected to a cave.)

Sizzle:(Breathing heavily) Okay, what were those?

Blaze:(Reading) The Rust Monster, These strange, normally docile creatures corrode ferrous metals, then gobble up the rust they create. In doing so, they have ruined the armor, shields, and weapons of countless adventurers. Rust monsters roam subterranean passages in search of ferrous metals such as iron, steel, adamantine, and mithral to consume. They ignore creatures not carrying such metals, but can become aggressive toward those bearing steel weapons and armor. A rust monster can smell its food at a distance, immediately dashing toward the scent's source to corrode and consume the object.

Shade: Unless Darkblood wanted to replace that bridge with a wooden one, It's safe to assume that he knows we're here. Best to find another way in.

Blaze:(Looks into the cave) These caves must lead under the mountain, we'll just work our way up from there.

(Nodding in agreement, our heroes entered the cave.)

**To Be Continued **


	9. Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons Part 4

**Here's part four of DDD.**

**Mountain of Malefor-Throne Room**

(In the throne room were the battle between Spyro and the Ape King, Gaul, first started, Darkblood was using a sphere of Aether as a magic mirror of sorts. Looking into it, he watched Blaze and the others enter the cave and growled.)

Darkblood: Hmm... Let's see if they'll survive long enough to see me.(Dispels the sphere) Eternal... ETERNAL!

(Rushing into the throne room was a jester looking monster. The being's face was grey, with his right eye being completely purple while his left was completely black, as well as having no visible mouth. A Purple and Black striped cape covered his body. On his head was a three point's jesters hat, with the center inner spike being purple with a black bell, while the other two outer most are black with purple bells. This was Eternal Exitium, a creature Darkblood created by his own design.)

Eternal:(Bowing) Yes, Master?

Darkblood: Blaze and her little crew are here and are currently in the Catacombs. Stop them and bring me Blaze alive. As for the other four, you have my permission to do what you want with them.

Eternal:(Getting up) Your wish is my command, Master. Blaze will be brought to you, and the others... (Takes a hand out of cape, which was purple with black claws, and makes a cut throat gesture) Will be despised of.

Darkblood: Excellent, and you do remember your second purpose?

Eternal: I'll never forget.

Darkblood: Good, you are now dismissed.

(After Eternal disappears in a flash of Aether, Darkblood couldn't help but smirk. He create Eternal Exitium from two reasons. The first was to serve him, while the second of far more important. Darkblood created Eternal as a fail-safe. Eternal was to revive and restore Darkblood should he be defeated, which the latter doubts, but better to be safe than sorry.)

**Mountain of Malefor-Catacombs**

(Meanwhile, our heroes made it to the catacombs. They tied a rope between themselves to prevent anyone from getting separated and lost.)

Leroy:(Blitz bumps into him) Watch It!

Blitz: Watch yourself. Why are we tied together again?

Shade: So we don't lose each other in this place.

(As the group continues, they noticed something odd. The floor was strangely spotless, as the entrance they came in, the floor was full of grime. That when Shade noticed something.)

Shade: Wait, I think there's something up ahead.

(The rest looked and saw bones and pieces of armor seemly floating in midair. Picking up a nearby rock, Blaze threw it towards the "floating" objects and saw it stop and seemly get stuck in something invisible. That when the objects started to move and a sound of something slimy crawling can be heard. Squinting their eyes, the gang saw that it was a pile of slime shaped like a cube. Taking the manual out, Blaze began to read.)

Blaze: Gelatinous Cube, The gelatinous cube is endowed with an insatiable hunger. These creatures scour dungeon passages, consuming living tissue while leaving bones and other materials undissolved. Creatures that fall victim to a gelatinous cube rarely see it coming. Its protoplasmic form is all but transparent. By the time a creature makes contact with an unseen cube, it is too late to run. A cube that is well fed can be easier to spot, since its victims' bones, coins, and other objects can be seen suspended inside the creature.

Shade: Darkblood must be using these things as guard dogs for this place. It also explains why there are no other monsters here.

(Blitz fried a bolt of lightning at it, only for it not for it having any effect. Blaze continued reading before spotting something.)

Blaze: Gelatinous cubes could not see or hear, but were capable of sensing vibrations and were attracted to warmth. Hmm...

(Getting an idea, Blaze spat a fireball down an empty hallway. The heat from the flame attracted the cube like flies to a corpse. With it out of the way, the gang continued on.)

**Mountain of Malefor-Alter**

(As the group continue on, they encountered monsters such the Hooked Horror, Intellect Devourer, and Displacer Beast. They then entered a room that looks like an alter of worship for Darkblood.)

Leroy: Geez... I knew he has vain but this...

(That's when they spot a glowing blue light. Getting closer, the group saw that it was Zipz. Blaze cleared her throat, getting the dragonfly's attention. Seeing the other dragons, Zipz freaked out and quickly flew behind a rock.)

Zipz: P-please don't eat me! I'm not tasty!

Blaze: Calm down, we're just here to rescue a friend.

Zipz:(Peeking out from the rock) I-is that so? (Let's out a breath in relief) Good thing you weren't going to eat me. So, who is this friend of yours?

Blaze: His name is Dragnarok.

(Shocked by this, Zipz told them about him encounter with Dragnarok and the promise he made to help the poor dragon. This shocked the five dragons.)

Blaze: Do you know were Darkblood is now?

Zipz: I saw him in the throne room. I'll lead you there.

?: I wouldn't count on that.

(Startled, everyone looked around before a purple flash appeared. Once it dies down, in it's place was Eternal.)

Sizzle: Who are you?

Eternal: I am Eternal Exitium, the right hand servant to Master Darkblood. Master has sent me to bring the Fire dragoness to him while I'm allowed to destroy the rest of you. If you surrender now, I'll make your deaths quick and painless, like a bug getting squashed.

Blaze: We wouldn't surrender and we'll won't go down without a fight.

Blitz, Shade, Sizzle, Leroy: Right!

Eternal:(Chuckles insanely) I was hoping you say that...

(Eternal suddenly fire of beam of Aether that the heroes. Not expecting this, they were blasted into different directions. Now on the attack, the five Element Guards fired their elemental breaths, only from Eternal to either teleport out the of the way or deflect them with a shield made of Aether.)

Eternal: I was expecting more from the next generation of guardians.

(He then blocked a blast of lightning from Blitz. But this was just a distraction as Shade used his Shadow breath to flank Eternal. Annoyed, Eternal grew to the size of two bears standing on each other. The giant jester tried to stomp the dragons into a bloody paste, only for them to fly around him like flies.)

Eternal: Fee-fi-fo-fum, you dragons are done!(Then laughs insanely.)

(Leroy then blasts the jester with Fear screams, cause him to return to normal size. Blaze then tries to hit him with a Comet Dash, only for Eternal to sidestep the attack, and fired a sphere of Aether at her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Before he could launch another attack, Zipz flies around his face.)

Eternal: Ack! Annoying bug!

(Just after Zipz flies away, the jester was blasted by all five of the dragons elemental breaths. This was enough to have the jester end the fight.)

Eternal:(Breathing heavily) I... yield. I'll admit, I've underestimated you. But you may have defeated me, you won't defeat my Master. And if you survive the fight with Master, you can be certain that we'll meet again, and when we do, I'll strike, like ants at a picnic.

(With that, Eternal disappeared in a purple flash. After taking a few moments to regain bearings, the group gathered to plan.)

Blaze: Okay, Darkblood is for certain knows we're here, and is waiting for us. We need to work together, that's what helped us defeat him last time. (Looks at Zipz) Zipz, care to lead us to the throne room?

Zipz: Then follow me.

(With their new friend helping them, our heroes must prepare, as the final battle is on the horizon.)

**To Be Continued**


	10. Dungeons and Dragons and Dragons Final

**Here's the final of DDD! The final battle is at hand.**

**Mountain of Malefor-Throne Room**

(This was it. The final battle is near. As our heroes entered to throne room, they came face-to-face with a cloud of darkness with of pair of glowing blood red eyes glaring at them.)

Darkblood: So... You've managed to make it all the way here. I'll admit, I'm impressed. (Looks at Blaze) My lovely dreamsicle~

Blaze: Don't you dare call me that! Only Dragnarok has the right to!

Darkblood: Naive, little Blaze... You still don't understand. I AM DRAGNAROK! AND DRAGNAROK IS I!

Shade: NO! You're nothing but a twisted shadow of our friend and leader!

Darkblood:(Looks at Shade) The only thing you know are shadows, as you always hide in them as a coward.

(Shade just growled at that as he and the others took a fighting stance. Darkblood dispels the darkness around him before he jumps down in front of the five.)

Darkblood: So, shall we finish this? But first...(Takes out his manual) Let's make thing interesting...

(Darkblood suddenly throws the manual into the Well of Souls. The dark magic caused the book to shake violently before monsters burst from it and scattered across the Dragon Realms.)

**Warfang**

(The city was pretty much at war. The Dragons and Moles were fighting against monsters such as the Beholders, Belettes, Ankhegs, and Tarrasques. Spyro, Cynder, Ness, Nyre, Rokko, Tundra, Twirl, Hydrar, and Bloodtar were pretty much on their last legs, as the monsters just keep coming.)

**Cheetah Village**

(The Cheetahs weren't having any better luck. As they were swarmed by Bugbears, Owlbears, and Aboleths. Hunter of firing arrows at the beasts, only to get hit by a club from a Bugbear.)

**Tall Plains**

(The Atlawas were also not safe from the monsters, as they were plagued by Redcaps, Kobolds, and Shambling Mounds. The monsters were to much as they forced the inhabitants back underground.)

**Mountain of Malefor**

(Blaze and her team just stared in horror as Darkblood cackled.)

Darkblood: Soon, the entire Dragon Realms will be remade in my image!

Blaze: Have you have no heart?! What about your friends and family?

Darkblood: I have offered them a place in my new world, but they spat it back in my face! If they want to perish in the construction of my new perfect world, then so be it! (Darkblood then takes a stance) Enough prattle! Time to end this!

(Darkblood spews fire that the five heroes, who scattered to avoid the roaring flames. Sizzle and Leroy fried their elemental breaths, only for Darkblood to block their attacks with his wing and swatted them away with a tail swipe. Shade tried a sneak attack with his Shadow breath, but Darkblood dodge and grabbed Shade before throwing him to a wall, breaking one of his wings and knocking him out cold. Blitz, angered by the sight of her brother in pain, launched a barrage of lightning at Malefor's successor. Darkblood was not prepared for this, and actually took damage. Enraged, Darkblood blasted Blitz with a beam of Aether, sending her flying and having her join her brother in the land of the unconscious. Leroy and Sizzle tried to double team the Dark Master, only for the two to get trapped in a block of ice by Darkblood's ice breath. Seeing that Blaze was by herself now, Darkblood smirked.)

Darkblood: And then there was one. Now, I offer this chance one more time. Join me, become my queen, and we can rule a perfect new world.

Blaze: Please Drago... I know your still in there.

(Darkblood seem to pause at that. His eyes began to twitch. Taking this as a sigh Dragnarok was listening, Blaze continued on.)

Blaze: Your everything a girl could ask for. You're kind, noble, generous... I can't even described how great of a dragon you are.

(Blaze walked closer to Darkblood, who was losing the menacing look and aura to him.)

Blaze: And most importantly, I love you.

(Blaze kisses him on the lips, causing the darkness to withdraw. Once she was finish, she saw, standing in the Darkblood place, was Dragnarok.)

Dragnarok:(Looks at Blaze tiredly, but lovingly) I... Love... You... Too.

(Dragnarok then turns around, facing the manual be suspended in the Well of Souls.)

Dragnarok: I must make things right.

(He then fired a beam of Aether at the book, destroying it. This causes the monsters the were scattered across the realm to die and fade into purple particles. After that was done, Dragnarok collapsed. Blaze, along with Blitz and Shade, who regain consciousness, and Sizzle and Leroy, who manage to break out of their icy prison, gather around Dragnarok.)

Blaze: We did it...

Leroy: Let's get him home.

(That's when the mountain started to shake, as rocks started to fall from the ceiling.)

Shade: I think we better get out of here fast. The mountain is collapsing in on itself!

(He and Leroy picked Dragnarok up and they flew out of the crumbling mountain.)

**Few hours later**

**Warfang-Element Guard HQ**

(It took a while, but they managed to return to Warfang. The Guard was having a celebration, there was fire in the center of the room, with Blaze's copy of the manual burning in the flames, and everyone was having a good time. Well... All but one. Dragnarok was isolating himself from everyone else, feeling that he didn't deserve to partake. He was about to leave when he noticed Blaze and Zips approaching him.)

Blaze: Hey there big guy, are you not enjoying the party?

Dragnarok: How could I celebrate about stopping something that I caused?

Zipz: Hey, I told you that it wasn't your fault. Things weren't in your control.

Dragnarok: That doesn't make me feel any better...

Blaze: Look, no matter what, we'll always be by your side.

Zipz: Yeah, what she said.

Dragnarok:(Smiles) Thanks guys.

(What the three didn't know that Spyro and Cynder were watching.)

Spyro: Does that remind you of anything?

Cynder: It sure does.

Spyro: Let's just hope Zipz doesn't turn out like Sparx.

Cynder:(Giggles) I hope not.

**And that there ends the DDD arc. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. A Peek into the Future

**Hey Everyone! This isn't your usual story chapter. This is more of a glimpse in the future sort of thing. This takes place years after Dragon's Torment.**

**Valley of Avalar-Dragonbreath Village**

(The Dragonbreath Village, a peaceful place that was build for those who want to get away from the city life in Warfang. Dragnarok, the son of the famous Spyro and Cynder, is the village leader along with his wife, Blaze, daughter of Ember and Flame. They had a daughter named Dracia. Who, like her father, is a Purple-Black Hybrid Dragon with pinkish horns and spines. She was apart of team of heroes that protects the Dragon Realms and other worlds from evil. Leaded by Goldix, Dragnarok's former student and adopted son, they are...)

(The Neutral Interdimensional Legionaries. Or NIL for short.)

(Along with Dracia and Goldix, the members included:

Raygarro, the son of Ness and Hydrar and Dracia's cousin.

Frellyni, the daughter of Nyre and Bloodtar and Dracia's other cousin.

Sulfur, son of Rokko and Sizzle.

Windstorm, aka Elliot Tengu, the son of Aero and Livewire, who has control over wind, lightning, and the weather.

Fire Jackal, aka Sabra Aether, the son of Belial Aether and Starfire.

And Maverick, a werewolf who, despite lacking brains, makes up for it in heart and strength.

Together, these heroes will protect everyone they possibly can.)

NIL's theme: "We Are One by 12 Stones" (Disclaimer, I don't own the song.)

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history, so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We are the bold  
United souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
It's time to face it  
Face it  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't tire

We are one  
We are one  
Yeah  
Number one  
Number one  
And we won't tire

We are one  
We are one  
Yeah  
Number one  
Number one  
And we won't tire


	12. A Dragon's Quest Trailer

**This is a trailer to a later story I plan to make in the future. The previous chapter telling you about NIL is, how we say... separate. The trailer will show you whats going on and I'll explain at the end in case you still don't understand. Now, please enjoy.**

"How long? How much long do I need to suffer? For those who are reading this, I am Dragnarok, son of Spyro and Cynder. Six years ago, I went to this strange place and conquered my personal demon. Five years later, a village named Dragonbreath was built in the Valley of Avalar. I was living the dream. I married my fiancee, Blaze, and we had a beautiful daughter named Dracia. I've also adopted my apprentice Goldix to be my son. The other Element Guard start families of their own. My sisters, Ness and Nyre married Hydrar and Bloodtar respectively, giving me my nephew and niece. Everything was perfect...

Until it all came crashing down.

A year after Dragonbreath was built, the entire Dragon Realm was attacked. The one who was responsible was Lex Luther Junior, the son of Lex Luther. Well, not his actual son, the more appropriate term will be clone. Anyway, Lex Jr wishes to expand Lex Corp conquering different worlds and draining their natural resources. The first world he targeted was mine. He first did a test run by releasing a monster from my past. After my team and I defeat him, Lex Jr decided to send an whole army. However, the device he used to travel worlds wasn't ready to transport more than one person, causing it to create a black hole that threaten to devour my world. Having no other choice, I've used every bit of power in my body to seal the entire Dragon Realms into an amulet.

As you would've expect, there was a cost. I, myself, cannot enter the amulet. Meaning... I can no longer see my friends and family ever again. I did create a solid illusion of myself in the amulet, letting everyone live in ignorance. I can control the illusion remotely and feel what it feels, but I wish to physical be with my family again...

Alexander Luthor Junior is going to pay...

That bastard has created a army of villains (willingly or by force) from his world, a world parallel to his in were the Injustice wars never happened, and a world with it's own heroes and villains. They call themselves the Evilness Corporation. After repairing and upgrading the machine that let's them travel to different dimensions, they started to invade other worlds.

I don't wish to see these worlds suffer the same fate my has, so I've formed a team of heroes that'll help me stop them. We are the Heroic Republic Legionarries, or the HRL of short. (I honestly didn't come up with the name, it was voted by the rest of the team)

I just hope light will shine through these dark times."

(The sound of a book being closed was heard. Revealing to be journal of a Purple and Black Dragon. The dragon was wear armor black with purple lines in color and was very sleek. Around his neck was an silver amulet with a purple gem in the center. The dragon let out a sigh.)

?: Are you alright, Dragnarok?

(Turning around, Dragnarok saw that it was Belial Aether, the Demigod son of Anubis. Belial was the leader of the Republic, a group that helped his parents faction, the Legion, during the Injustice Wars.)

Dragnarok: Other than the fact my world is trapped in this amulet and the dimensional plane were it once was is now a void of nothingness, I feel fine.

Belial:(Pats Dragnarok in comfort) Look, I promised that the others and I will find a way to restore your world. I've promised Blaze that I'll help return you to normal when you were Darkblood for the first time, and I kept my promise.

Dragnarok: And I still thank you for that. But... I think you should've be doing this. You have your known family now.

(The Demigod started a relationship with Starfire, after comforting her over the death of her previous lover. The two eventually got married and had a son named Sabra, who's superhero name is Fire Jackal. In fact, all the other Republic members moved on with their lives. Aero married his childhood friend, who turned out to be the villain Livewire, after she given up her evil ways, and had a son named Elliot, who is a superhero named Windstorm. Nekoto was now in his late teens, and was adopted by Cheetah, who gave up her villain live to raise him.)

Belial: I appreciate your concern, but I promised to help you, and I always keep my promise.

Dragnarok:(Smiles) Thank you.

Belial:(Smiles back) Good! Now, any ideas for our next move? If not, the team has a few ideas and suggestions you can use.

Dragnarok: I sort of have a plan in mind. But maybe it's best to hear what they have in mind.

(Nodding at that, Belial lead Dragnarok to the meeting area.)

**And that's it for the Trailer. That stuff with NIL and such will take place INSIDE the Amulet. Well, I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
